Locked in lovers!
by FallynAnime
Summary: Paring : SasuXNaru SakuXLee KakaXIru InoXShika This is my first real fic so... ya! BTW! YAOI YAOI YAOI! My fav type of couple! R&R! What happens When 2 best friends get trapped in theie own appartment? FIND OUT! -Lemon and Citrus and Mpreg- Chapters-Short
1. Oops Oo

_Dream_

"_Dream speech"_

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular"

**INNER SAKURA**

(Authors notes)

Situation- Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all live together in one three bedroom apartment. (Sakura is going out with Lee so it's not a problem.) Naruto and Sasuke are like bff's now but are still competitive. All of them are about 23

_Naruto's lips where so… soft. He'd never have guessed it would bee like this. They where kissing passionately, both shirtless, pants-less, and boxer-less._

"_Naruto? Are... you ready?" sasuke asked cautiously. Naruto starred up into his coal black eyes, which where now covered over by a thick layer of lust. _

_All naruto could do was nod._

_Sasuke aligned himself with naruto and…_

Sasuke jolted upright in bed, with a very uncomfortable erection in his boxers. His breath was heavy and his body covered in sweat. He looked over at his table side clockand it read 6:00 am.

"Damn it! Fifth time this week!" The stressed and slightly agitated 'boy' got out of his bed and poked his head out the door.

'_Good. No one's up yet_'

Sasuke tip-toed into the bathroom, stripped down and began to start a shower. When the water was still cold he got in and shut the shower curtains. (They where navy blue, which he quite enjoyed)

He had just released his uncomfortable-ness, when he heard a knock on the door, but before he could say 'Come in' or 'Go away!' he heard a familiar voice.

"hey sasuke, I just gotta brush my teeth and I'll be outta' here." Naruto said sleep tingeing his voice, but it had a devious ring to it.

"O…k." he replied doubtfully. Naruto silently chuckled to himself, and then he turned the cold water all the way on, shortly after he heard sasuke scream at the hotness of the water.

"Damn it naruto!" he yelled furiously. Then naruto shut it off almost all of the way, but kept it on so that he filled a cup that sat next to the sink all the way full with ice cold water. He took the cup and jerked it into the air towards the top of the shower curtain, going over it, and landing on a finally warm sasuke.

"THAT'S IT!" the soaking wet teen yelled angrily. He pulled his towel off of the wrack next to him, put it on and darted after naruto, who had began to run for his room, laughing his head off all the way, but sasuke caught him right inform of his door, and his room and Sakura's where right next to each other, so in all reality she woke up and came out of her bedroom flaming, she pushed down on the back of sasuke's head and yelled, "SHUT UP ALREA-" but she stopped mid sentence when she noticed what had happened. By pushing sasuke's head down it had collided with naruto's, or to be more specific, naruto's lips.

'_They are soft…_' sasuke thought.

Sakura gasped and pulled her hand away from his head, but they didn't move for at least a 30 seconds. Then sasuke jerked away, and just stood up, along with naruto, they walked into their separate rooms, and simultaneously yelled at the top of their lungs, "OH-MI-GAWD-I-JUST-KISSED-NARUTO!!!" and "OH-MI-GAWD-I-JUST-KISSED-SASUKE!!!" But sakura just stood there, a devilish smile on her face.

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

'Shut up already.**'**

**WELL COME ON! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO! IT'S HARD NOT TO! **

'_Well, I gotta admit, it will be entertainingto see the outcome...__**'**_

So… What do you think of my first chapter?

PLEASE R&R!

OR MY MUFFIN-MAN WILL EAT YOU!!!!!

Lol jk!


	2. Lights! Camera! ACTION!

_Dream_

"_Dream speech"_

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular"

**INNER SAKURA**

(Authors notes)

Chapter 2

Locked in Lovers?!

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I wish I did but don't we all?

4:30 pm Same day.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" sakura called from the kitchen. Naruto wander from the living room, where he had been watching something irrelevant on T.V. and sasuke came from his bedroom where he had been listening to the radio sakura had given him for is birthday last year. The "boys" glanced at each other the quickly away.

"Seriously! When are you two going to look at each other?!" she snapped. Naruto just looked at her like, 'yeah, right!' Sakura gives a hardy sigh.

"Never mind! So here's the deal, I need you guys to go shopping for me!" she chirped. They gave her skeptical looks…

'_She's never asked us to go shopping for her before… what's she up to…?' _sasuke thought to himself.

"What?! I just have a lot of stuff to do around the house and we need some supplies!" she gave them her poutty 'I'm innocent' face.

"Ok." The young men said in unison. After hearing so sakura's face lit up and she dance over to the table and back to them, and handed sasuke a piece of paper with things they needed in it.

"Ok, Ino is waiting for you at her flower shop. You need to meet her there." She statded

"Why is Ino coming with?!" naruto asked, feeling like she didn't trust them.

"Do you really want to be seen buying my girly stuff?" She asked naruto with a smug planted on her face. Naruto blushed.

"…No…" he said looking defeated.

"That's what I thought." She said. Then she literally started pushing them out the door, "Come on now! Hurry up! It's getting late and I want you back before it gets dark!" she yelled giving sasuke a 10,000 yen dollar bill and slamming the door in their faces.

They met up with Ino about 5 mins later.

"Ino!" naruto called.

"Hey naruto! Hey Sasuke!" she yelled to them. Naruto jogged up to her but sasuke lazily just walked to them. They talked about random things while they walked to the nearest convenient store.

"Here is a list of all of sakura's things that she needs… can you meet up with us outside the store to give us them?" sasuke asked blushing.

"Of course sasuke. Actually I'll just take them to your guy's house 'kay?" she said.

"Okay. Thanks a lot Ino." He said he gave her a slight hug, but she didn't think much of it, because she was going out with Shikamaru.

Then Sasuke and Naruto went off shopping for the things on the list and soon where talking a if nothing had happened…

-At The Apartment-

"_Ring…ring…ring…_Hello Sakura!" said a familiar voice. Sakura had her cell phone pinched between her shoulder and her ear.

"Hey lee! I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" sakura asked blatantly.

"Of course sakura! Anything for you!" he replied.

"Could I stay over at your house for a while?"

"Huh? Did something happen? Is anything wrong?" Lee asked worriedly.

"No! nothing happened but…" Then she stared explaining her plan to him…

"Oh! Sakura! That is a wonderful plan! But what provoked it?" he asked

"Their was a little accident this morning and I just thought this would be a good follow-through plan!" she said smiling into the phone.

"Alright I will be right over to help you with the preparations!" he said.

"Thanks again lee, you're the best!" she said.

"I know." He said standing in the doorway smiling at her, with grate enthusiasm.

SORRY IT"S SOOO SHORT!!!!

I promise chappie 3 will be longer!

SOOOOO… Here is chapter 2 plz R&R!!!! Plz no flames!

Next chappie will be up soon!


	3. WTF! yay!

_Dream_

"_Dream speech"_

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular"

**INNER SAKURA**

(Authors notes)

Letter txt

Chapter 3

Locked in Lovers?!

WARNING! YAOI! No likey, no READY! LOL X3

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I wish I did but don't we all?

Sasuke walks up to the door of their apartment, and opens the door, with out noticing that the door handle had the key side on the inside instead of the outside.

"Sakura! We're home!" Naruto called. "Sakura?" He called again.

"Maybe she's at Lee's?" naruto suggested.

They walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table. Sasuke picked it up, after setting the groceries down, and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Sasuke and Naruto," He began. "I'm sorry it had to come to this but I am tired of you two not sharing your REAL feelings for each other. I have blocked off all of the bedrooms except one… and sealed the windows? WHAT THE HELL?!" he exclaimed. Then they heard someone running down the hall, when BAM! The door slammed shut.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sasuke yelled Furiously. He ran frantically to the door, pulling on the knob, dumbfounded when he finally realized that he had totally missed the obvious. They where locked in.

"Sasuke there is more to the letter." Naruto called from the kitchen. "I hope you got everything on the list," he read more from the letter, "I know that you to will come around eventually and when you do, I'll let you out. But until then you stay in the apartment, unless I give you something else to do, but if I give you somewhere too go just remember, I'll be watching. " They gave each other skeptical looks as in _'What are we gunna do?' _and _'We'll be stuck in here for a while.'_

10:59pm

Naruto and sasuke sat on opposite sides of the couch watching T.V. when naruto gave a hardy yawn.

"Tired?" sasuke asked casually, not looking away from the T.V.

"Yeah, today was a LONG day." He said stretching out on the couch, "Hey could you move?" he asked politely.

"Why should i?" sasuke asked in a tone that naruto didn't like very much, so he just pushed sasuke off the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back and covered himself up with it.

"What are you doing, stupid?" Sasuke questioned, not quite understanding why the blond insisted on sleeping on the couch.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to sleep! It's not like I'm gunna sleep in the same bed as you!" he shouted harshly, a little to harshly, because sasuke just stood there, looking at his feet.

"Okay." He said flatly. That's when Naruto sat up and looked at sasuke, who lifted his head at the moment, the met eyes but then sasuke jerked his head in the other direction and started walking towards his bedroom.

"Sasuke," naruto called from the living room, "You know I didn't mean it like that!" but naruto didn't get up. Didn't chase him. Didn't go into sasukes room and say anymore to him.

Now sasuke lies in his bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. _'He didn't have to be so mean.'_ He rolled over in bed. _'I mean, I was just worrying about how uncomfortable he would be on that lumpy sofa. Why am I worrying about him anyways?' _Sasuke had had enough. He tip-toed out to the living room, where naruto lie asleep, creeps over to the sofa, and gentally lifts naruto, hoping not to wake him up. But he happened to fail in one area.

'_What…? Who's carrying me?' _Naruto slightly opens his eyes and looks up, to see none-other-than sasuke carrying him. _'huh? Where is he taking me?' _he would have moved, but it was just so comfortable, and warm. _'Why don't I want him to put me down? I never really noticed how muscular he really is…'_

Sasuke sets naruto down inside the covers of his bed, and pulls the sheets and blankets over top of the smaller boy. _'hmmmm… it smells like… sasuke…' _naruto thought. (ok this is really random, but I just accidentally hit a fork and it made a DING sound and scared me XD) Sasuke smoothed down naruto's hair with his hand, _'why is his hand so… big?' _

Sasuke gave a loud, heavy, sad sigh. "Naruto, if only you knew how much you mean to me… if only you could understand my feelings… I love you naruto… but I could never tell you that, especially when you awake… I just know that you would shun me… and I don't want to loose what we have now…" sasuke then leaned down and slightly brushed his lips against naruto's but suddenly he started to shift in his sleep.

'_He's adorable when he's asleep.'_ Sasuke thought with a small smile.

"Sa…" naruto began to mumble in his 'sleep', "Sa…su…ke…"

Sasuke pulled back in a sudden shock, he then turned around, heading for the door, "I'm sorry." He said, but then there was a flash of light followed by… BOOOOOOOOOM (LOL!).

"Sasuke!" naruto bolted upright, and jumped up out of bed and clung to sasuke's back. Another crack of lightning sent naruto into panic. He clung to sasuke, as if he would die if he let go. Sasuke turned around in naruto's arms and held him.

"You're still scared of thunder?" he asked, for he had thought that he had gotten over that fear years ago. Naruto only nodded. With the next crackle of thunder, naruto jumped into sasukes arms. He (sasuke) tried to set him down but naruto only held onto him tighter.

"Please… don't leave me sasuke…" naruto pleaded, tears staining his cheeks. Sasuke gave a happy sigh (oddest place for one isn't it?), and left his room, for the, still ajar, door.

"I'd never leave you if you don't want me to." Sasuke stated in a soft whisper, as he headed into the hallway towards the bathroom, he had learned that you can barely hear anything of the outside world from in there, because one morning there was a car accident right outside there apartment building, and he thought sakura was listening to music. (lol XD)

Sasuke opened the door with ease, and shut it all the same, though with his foot. There was a soft thud, as it connected with the door frame, (this next part is odd X3) he climbs in to the bathtub and cradles naruto in his arms, not really knowing what else to do. Naruto buries his face in sasukes chest, drifting off to sleep, from the relaxing sound on heartbeat. Sasuke looks down as he notices narutos breath deepen and he could only smile and stroke the smaller boys hair.

He then places a small kiss on the top of narutos head, "Sweet dreams." He wishes, then lays his head on the back of the tub, and tries to get a little bit of sleep that night.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Wat'll happen next?!

haha! u dont know!

but here's a hint.... i finally get into some yaoi in the next chapter! EEEEEE!


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone! This is Coolfal and I just want to say that I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in SOOO long. I wish for you not to loose hope, and that you will forgive me!

T-T I mean well, but well, I have MAJOR writers block… :3 but I promise a new chapter will be up by the end of the month! (or beginning of july)

~ with LOVE!

Coolfal

~P.S. I am going to change my pen-name to FallynAnime, and I am going to add a new story onto , and there will be a new character made personally by me!


	5. Holy shit a letter!

_Dream_

"_Dream speech"_

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular"

**INNER SAKURA**

'_**Kyuubi'**_

(Authors notes)

Chapter 4

Locked in Lovers?!

Sasuke awoke to blackness, with only a little crack of light coming from under the door. He looked down onto his chest, as his eyes began to adjust to the lighting, to see a peacefully sleeping naruto.

'_Why does he have to be so damn cute?'_ sasuke thought with a smile. He felt naruto stir and open his eyes, trying to blink off his well needed sleep.

"Sasu…ke?" he asked rubbing his eyes, to wipe away any traces of sleep that might have still existed. Naruto glanced up to see his looking right back with a devilish smirk.

'_My point proven'_

He gasped when he sat up suddenly, confused. "Where ARE we?" he asked seeing as how it was so dark he couldn't verify his surroundings.

Sasuke grunted slightly as he also sat up in the tub, "we're in the bathroom dobe." He said, with a smirk crossing his face, waiting for the oh-so predicable reaction he knew was coming from the blue eyed blond.

'_3…2…1…'_

"Stop calling me that teme!" he yelled a little louder than needed. Sasuke only chuckled as he got up and out of the bathtub and headed for the door. He opened it slowly, because the light was so bright that he had to squint to see, until a few seconds later his eyes re-adjusted. He was soon followed by naru, who had the most adorable look on his face, but was staring at something on the floor neat the door. He -naruto- went over and picked the package up and took it to the table.

"Sasuke come in…" he stopped short because the package was taken from his hand want was carelessly being ripped open by sasuke.

"Hey!" naruto yelled, "Impatient bastard…" he muttered, as he walked over to where sasuke stood. He was holding a letter and he could see sasukes eyes roaming over it.

"Hey! Let me see!" naruto said snatching the letter out of sasukes hands and he began to read it.

(letter ) OK! Now that you two have had some bonding time, lets have some fun! Guess where you two are going… Okay enough guessing, the Carnival! That right! There are to wristbands in the box along with acceptable clothing to go out in. you will be able to go, but only until 11 o'clock pm! Don't try to go anywhere else. Remember, we'll be watching! ;)

~ Sakura haruno

"The… carnival?" sasuke stated, shocked and confused.

"Sweet! I love the Carnival! We're going to go… right?" naruto asked.

Sasuke could only stand narutos' adorable pleading face for a few seconds before having to give in. he sighed.

"Fiiiiiine. I guess we can go."

"YES!" Naruto screamed thrusting his fist into the air.

Hey, I'm sorry this took so long to get up but I think I'm going to dis-continue this story for a while, not forever just for a little bit, I have too much stuff going on at the moment, highschool and all, but I promise you, I'll finish it!!! (but there'll be a few more chapters before that happens )


End file.
